This is an application for participation by the Long Island Jewish Medical Center as a primary member institution in the overall research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) - the NCI-sponsored consortium for cancer research. CALGB conducts randomized clinical trials requiring large scale case accession for testing new and innovative treatments of various types of human cancers in the adult and comparing the results with the best known standard therapies. In addition, studies on basic science of each cancer under investigation are conducted to improve the understanding of its pathophysiology. Emphasis is placed also on psychosocial as well as epidemiological aspects of each type of cancer. Because any one institution only has relatively small numbers of patients with various types of cancer under study, a consortium such as CALGB of like-minded investigators from 26 academic institutions enables, by pooling their respective patient populations, accession of larger numbers which are sufficient to conduct such studies. LIJ-based oncologists maintained an active role in this research process: (1) by proposing concepts for new studies in various types of cancers; (2) by entering cases to each protocol in a disciplined, systematic manner while strictly adhering to the principles of ethical conduct of research involving human subjects, and (3) by emphasizing availability of this research to segments of our society which may have been neglected in the past - women and minority populations. Treatment of each patient is delivered according to a specific protocol, good quality clinical data are collected throughout the period of each study and submitted to the CALGB Biostatistical Center for appropriate analysis and review. LIJ-based scientists then participate actively in group-wide review and discussion of the pooled data from these studies and in preparation of manuscripts summarizing the significance of these results. Thus, the major objective of developing improved methods of treatment of cancer is served by LIJ's participation in CALGB-sponsored research.